


I loved you all along (Sans x reader)

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon
Summary: I got this idea from @IraWolph





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from @IraWolph

The underground. A place with five main cities, known as The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands and The Capital, and filled with monsters who have the yearning of leaving but can't since they are blocked by a magical force called the barrier. You know this story of how this came to be. The war between the humans and monsters, the humans winning and sealing the monsters inside so I'll just get to the point.  
I'm (y/n). I fell into the underground not too long ago and my sole purpose was to leave but when I got to Snowdin, my purpose changed. After I walked out of the Ruins, I walked down the chilly path towards Snowdin, feeling like someone was behind. As I walked further and further down the path and got close to makeshift fence that had bars too far apart, I started to hear footsteps come towards. I stopped and froze in place, too scared to move. I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to me before they stopped behind me.  
"Human, don't you know how to greet a new friend?" I heard a gruff voice say behind me.  
"Turn around and shake my hand" It said. I slowly turned to find a shadowed figure behind me with its hand outstretched towards me. I shakily reached out and-  
PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!  
I quickly moved my hand away after I heard a farting sound.  
"Hehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick is always a classic" the figure chuckled, stepping out of the shadows to reveal a six foot tall chubby skeleton wearing a blue parka with white fake fur around the edge of the hood. I couldn't help but find him a bit cute.  
"Anyways, you're a human, right?" He asked to which I nodded yes to.  
"That's hilarious, I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton" he told me.  
"I'm (y/n)... Umm, question but aren't you supposed to be.. You know, trying to kill me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"well, not really," he said, scratching the back of his head.  
"My brother, on the other hand, is a human hunting fanatic" he told me before glancing over my shoulder and grinning.  
"I think that's him right now" he said, causing me to freeze a bit.  
"Quick, this way" he told me before taking hold of my hand and leading towards a sentry station, which also a human shaped lamp near it.  
"Quick! Behind that conviently shaped lamp" he told me. Without questioning him, I hid behind the lamp and waited for Sans' brother to leave.  
After a while, I heard Sans call out " ok, he's gone". I stepped out from behind the lamp.  
"Thanks" I told him as I flashed him a smile.  
"No problem, kid, and don't worry, I'll keep an eyesocket for you. Now run along before he comes back, or you'll have to sit through all of my hilarious jokes" he chuckled before turning his back to me. I playfully rolled my eyes and walked away, hoping to see him again.


End file.
